Sport goggles are worn by users for various sports or activities, such as motorsports, powersports, snowsports, watersports, biking, or the like, to protect users' eyes. A sport goggle may be installed with a roll-off film system to preserve a field of view on the lens of the sport goggle. In particular, the roll-off film system may stretch a section of a clear film across the lens of the sport goggle. When the section of the clear film is filled with dirt or debris from the sport activity, the roll-off film system may convey the used section of the clear film off the lens and a new section of the film may be conveyed onto the lens to provide a clear field of view for the user.
Nevertheless, dirt or mud still may enter through an interface between the roll-off film system and the lens of the goggle. This may reduce the field of view on the lens which may render the roll-off film system ineffective. As such, there is a need for an improved implementation that may address one or more of these shortcomings.